Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 3
'- Arrived at Warrod's House -' Natsu : Yo! Old man! We are ... Eh? Why are you guys here?! Sting : Oh, Natsu-san, no time no see. Natsu : Ah, wait, no! Why you guys here?! Rogue : We been appointed by Warrod-san, is it strange. Sting : But I never knew that Warrod-san appointed Natsu-san either. Natsu : Oi, what does that mean? Laxus : You are... Jura : We meet again. Orga : Hymph. Laxus : Judging your appearance here, you must be appointed too. Orga : Well you can say that, but never knew you also been appointed and what about Jura-san? Jura : Well not being appointed, more like being invited. Sherria : Wendy! Wendy : Sherria! Sherria / Wendy : *hug* Sherria : No time no see, are you good? Wendy : Um! Sherria you? Sherria : Me too! Gray : ... Huh?! Why you're here?! Eric : Huh? Natsu : Cobra?! Eric : My name is Eric, hymph, shouldn't knew you also come. Jellal : We meet again, Natsu. Wendy : Jellal! Gray : Why both of you here? Jellal : We being invited face-to-face by Warrod-san, we have no reason to turn him down. ??? : But I never knew he will appointed you. Natsu : This smell... Wendy : Kagura-san! Sherria : That's right. She is also being appointed, but only one form Mermaid Heel, and blue pegasus. Gray : Blue pegasus... Hibiki : Hello there, everyone. Natsu : Oh! Isn't it Hibiki. Laxus : But why only you. Hibiki : According to my information, it seems like they need me, as an informant, not the other. Gray : Is that so. Sting : But still... Rogue : Ah, can't imagined why Warrod-san will chose us. Eric : Excluding Jellal, Jura, Mermaid's woman and the white face (means hibiki, in other language means handsome boy), dont you realized all of us are Slayers. All : ...!!! Orga : What do you mean? Jellal : There is a reason that Warrod-san will chose you all, as a Slayer to your representative magic. Sherria : Slayer? Wendy : Here has I devil slayer, 7 dragon slayers and 2 god slayers. Kagura : So you means there's a hidden importance of the slayers. Hibiki : Well this is not in my Archieve. ??? : Indeed you're right, Kagura. All : HUH???!!! WARROD-SAN!!!!! Warrod : Ohya! Natsu, why did you change yourself into a cobra-like person? Eric : Hey, watch your mouth! Natsu : By the way, I'm here! Warrod : Oh, It just kidding. Hahahaha. Gray : Can you get serious already? ( = _ = lll) Warrod : That's right, indeed. But first .... Warrod : Aren't you becoming a fine woman, Wendy? Kagura : No, I'm... Wendy : Warrod-san, I'm here! Warrod : My mistake, ... ohya! I heard from the others said Orga is well built, but isn't a tiny little girl?! Sherria : Eh?... Um.... Orga : Can you get into the problems already?! Warrod : Hahahahaha! You young fellows sure is interesting. Natsu / Gajeel : You're the most strangest! Warrod : Oh oh, that's right. There is really a reason that I wanted you all come here. Jellal : Let us hear it. Warrod : Demon Lords... All : Eh?! Sting : Demon Lords? Orga : What are those? Warrod : Demon Lords... are the greatest terror ever known. All : ?!?! *shocked* Gajeel : Greatest Terror? Jura : Um... I must admit I never hear such existence. Hibiki : Even my Archive don't have any information about those. Rogue : Can you tell us what is it? Warrod : Demon Lords are like an Alliance, that protect their god, same as Demon, same as God. A Demon God what they call it. Gray : Demon God? *shocked* Warrod : Demon God never appear unless its alliance is been defeat. Its unknown that how many the members are but one thing for sure. All : ??? Warrod : Demon Lords are calamity. All : Huh?!?!?!?! *shocked* Wendy : Demon Lords are ... Sherria : Calamity.... Kagura : ...! *shocked* Warrod : A Demon Lord is enough to turn the green land into a dead desert for the survivor.... in an instant. Sting : Nah!? Rogue : No way! Warrod : A Demon Lord is enough to pierce the sky, sun and moon ... in dust. Laxus : What the...! Jura : Unbelievable. Warrod : A Demon Lord's power is enough to destroy a star (planet), which mean ... Destroy the world. Natsu : No...way... Orga : Did you see or know it for sure? Warrod : I don't know what I will saw if I did see like that, but I heard from a old friend, at her place, there were a powerful clan were extinct because of the Demon Lords. All : ???!!!! Hibiki : Umm... The place that your old friend is....? Warrod : I don't know, she won't tell me, except... Natsu : Except... Warrod : Its high secret. You can only asked my old friend yourself. But the power of the Demon Lords are absolute not kidding, is true. Because my friends were witnessed it power before. Gray : Nah!? Gajeel : You're gonna be kidding! Warrod : Its not kidding, the power of the Demon Lords are not to be underestimate. All : ... Eric : It unbelievable. Jellal : Ah, a power to destroy world is not kidding. Jura : But Warrod-sama, what does the Demon Lords gonna do with our meeting? Jellal : *realized* Huh?! Couldn't be... Eric : You're better not kidding me... Wendy : What? What?! What is it? Jellal? Warrod : A Demon Lord shall advent to Earthland, the judgement of whether Eartland shall lived or being destroy. All : ...!!!??!! *shocked* Gray : Are you for real? Sting : If that happened... Rogue : This world will be destroy. Warrod : There's no if. All : ...!!! *shocked* Sherria : No if is... Warrod : The advent of the Demon Lord is exact will happen. Natsu : *shocked* Hibiki : But, how Warrod so sure?! Warrod : Because I could sense it presence, seeking someone... that's why that person will advent to this world. Kagura : Seeking someone? That person? Warrod : The one I'm not sure, but if that person doesn't get the wanted thing , it won't be over so easily. Natsu : *shocked* Wendy : Natsu-san is already no word to say. Warrod : Natsu-kun... Natsu : Hah? What is it, old man? Warrod : It is very unfortunate you to be destined to. Natsu : Hah? Warrod : But Miracles are not something that could easily to create however, the ones who has the power to change the world will make it true. Natsu : Miracle? Change? Warrod : Umm. I know this is not suitable though, but for you, must be. Miracle is something Tail can create. You know this, you shall able to create one. Natsu : You mean that if I pull off Miracle that mean that we could win over the Demon Lord?! Warrod : Yes, indeed. However, this time afraid the possibility is too small, even nearly to 0%, because this time, the Demon Lord is ain't someone you can be beat, even for Mavis. Natsu : Hah? Gray : Even the First can't beat? Gajeel : What do you mean by that? Warrod : The Demon Lord you all shall faced is even stronger among in the alliance. All : What?!?!?! Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tail Chapters